El cielo nunca cambiará
by Torunowinry
Summary: Continuar con la vida, después de un gran cambio nunca es sencillo, pero si tienes a las personas correctas a tu lado no ha de ser tan difícil ser feliz. Basado en Httyd 3, específicamente el final, así que contiene spoilers, leer bajo propia responsabilidad.
1. Chapter 1

"Esto es Berk, un pueblo totalmente nuevo que se encuentra en una isla gigante, si alguna vez te has preguntado cuán difícil es llevar un barco al mar, este es tu lugar.

Pero solo me estoy quejando, la verdad es que el cambio fue bastante favorable, el espacio es maravilloso y los alrededores, ¡wow! y yo creía que el antiguo Berk era hermoso, este lugar es como el verdadero Valhalla.

Mi pueblo crece y crece y llevo prácticamente un año intentando reconstruir este nuevo lugar, todo es más difícil sin los dragones, pero de nuevo, solo me estoy quejando.

Creo que a todos nos afectó que los dragones se fueran, pero me siento feliz de saber que están a salvo, sin cazadores, ni locos intentando dominarlos, pero a veces siento que soy el único que aún no lo supera."

Se encontró a si mismo mirando el horizonte, allá por donde está el mundo oculto, tratando de ver algo, lo que sea, pero nada, solo el tranquilo mar y un par de barcos.

Llego a los pies del gran salón, donde algunos vikingos tallaban la nueva estatua de su padre, la mayoría del pueblo le dijo que Stoick no hubiera aprobado ese cambio, pero el creyó que su padre habría sido el primero en apoyarlo.

— ¿Hiccup? — Una mano toco su hombro con suavidad, llamando su atención, unos ojos azules lo miraban con intensidad —Te estaba buscando.

— Lo siento, mi lady— Le dijo, mientras le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa a la rubia que estaba frente a él, la cual lo miraba curiosa —Solo... estaba dando vueltas.

—Llego el grupo que iba a por madera— Ella le respondió mientras cruzaba sus brazos —Creo que lo mejor sería avanzar las casas que podamos antes de que se oculte el sol.

—Buena idea, ¿encárgate sí? — Contesto mientras besaba su mejilla en modo de despedida, pero a cambio un puño fue a dar en su hombro —¡Au! ¿y eso por qué?

—Eso fue porque sé que estas evitando tus tareas y esto...— se encogió esperando otro golpe de la rubia, pero esta vez Astrid lo beso con suavidad —Esto es por todo lo demás.

Se alejo de él, dándole un último vistazo, mientras ella sonreía de forma coqueta, jamás se cansaría de esas muestras de cariño que ambos se tenían, se quedó pensativo mientras miraba a su novia, la amaba con todo su corazón de eso no había dudas y ambos habían pasado por tanto juntos, pensó en cualquier excusa para no casarse con ella, pero no se le ocurrió nada.

Se fue a la fragua con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, esbozo algunos bosquejos y cuando ya estuvo satisfecho con el resultado comenzó a forjar, hizo, deshizo, todo debía quedar perfecto.

—¡Vaya! No te había visto tan entusiasmado desde… bueno… — Gobber soltó, pero de un momento a otro guardo silencio, dando rodeos para no expresar lo que estaba en su mente.

—Desde que le hice la cola a Toothless— Completo el, con algo de melancolía al recordar a su amigo y lo feliz que estaba con su nueva cola —Pero olvidas que fabriqué las poleas para bajar los barcos, cuaanta emocioon.

—Ya, pero tenías esa típica cara de fastidio y no dejabas de soltar lloriqueos, sobre que, si los dragones hubieran estado, todo habría sido más rápido.

—No era cara de fastidio, era cara de trabajo y... no lloriqueo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?

—Es una sorpresa y tu mi querido Gobber, por experiencias previas, es mejor que no te enteres o lo arruinarías todo.

—¡Eso no es justo!, sabes que no aguanto los secretos.

Siguió trabajando, no prestando atención a las protestas del herrero, paso tiempo hasta que su obra maestra estuvo terminada, estaba tan ensimismado que no se había dado cuenta que el sol se estaba ocultando, por ahora iría a su casa y prepararía todo su plan.

Entro a su nueva casa, la cual se encontraba en una de las partes más altas del pueblo, era mucho más amplia que la antigua, teniendo varias habitaciones, una de ellas la utilizaba su madre, otra la utilizaba como taller, tanto espacio lo hacía sentirse algo solo, ahora más que nunca.

—Hola hijo, te traje comida— Saludo alegremente su madre, mientras le ofrecía un bol con sopa —¿Quieres que te la ponga sobre la mesa?

Miro a la mujer que tenía en frente, de todas las personas en Berk creía firmemente que su madre era la que más lo comprendía, a veces la sorprendía sobre el techo, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la brisa, de seguro para sentir como si volara otra vez, por eso intentaba no estar triste en casa, para que ella tuviera un apoyo.

—No te preocupes, tengo algo importante que hacer, así que comeré arriba.

Tomo con suavidad la comida de las manos de su madre, quien acaricio su mejilla con delicadeza, subió las escaleras, pero se detuvo a la mitad, dándole un vistazo, se veía perdida, como si no supiera que hacer y el no sabiendo como ayudar, solo se encerró en su taller y pensó en cómo llevaría a cabo su plan, escribió y arrugo muchos papeles, el ultimo que arrojó reboto un poco, lo que le hizo recordar a Toothless, a él le encantaba eso y siempre jugaba con sus planes fallidos.

Despertó sobre su mesa de trabajo, otra vez soñó con el sobre las nubes, un sueño que últimamente se hacía más y más recurrente, se estiro un poco antes de empezar con sus labores de jefe y por supuesto tenía que buscar a cierta rubia.

Apenas salió de su casa se encontró con varias personas que necesitaban su ayuda, así que la búsqueda de su novia tendría que ser para luego, después de todo, los vikingos no eran conocidos por su paciencia.

Perdió todo el día con los asuntos del pueblo, atrapando ovejas, tomando decisiones, controlando las jugarretas de los gemelos, su pierna comenzó a dolerle de tanto caminar, sin duda una de las desventajas de ya no tener dragones.

Estaba agotado, pero sus fuerzas se renovaron en cuanto vio una cabellera rubia entre los vikingos del pueblo, corrió para no perderle de vista, cuando la alcanzo la giro y la sostuvo de los hombros con ambas manos.

—¡Astrid. Hola! Hola, Astrid. Hola, Astrid. Hola, Astrid. — Comenzó a decir sintiéndose como un completo tonto, estaba muy nervioso —Yo. Tu. Hablar.

¡Argh! las palabras no le salían para nada en ese momento y su novia solo lo miraba ¿con una sonrisa? Genial, se estaba riendo de él, no era precisamente como estaba pensando que sería ese momento.

—Hiccup, respira y luego hablas.

Le hizo caso a la chica que tenía frente a él y tomo una gran bocanada de aire, aunque tal vez exagero un poco, porque se sintió mareado e incluso tocio un poco, era un desastre.

—Astrid, quiero invitarte a cenar— Le dijo luego de haberse por fin calmado un poco —En mi casa, ya sabes.

—Claro, terminare unas cosas y nos vemos allá.

Sonrió tanto que le dolían las mejillas, de seguro parecía un tonto a grandes escalas, bien había comenzado un poco mal, pero de seguro lo arreglaría con lo que venía, se despidió momentáneamente de Astrid y se apresuró a llegar a su casa.

—Hola hijo, voy a buscar la comida— Le dijo su madre en cuanto lo escucho entrar, se golpeó en la frente por haberla olvidado por completo, si quería estar a solas con su novia, debía de hablar con su madre.

—¡Mama! ¡necesito pedirte un favor!

—Claro, lo que necesites.

—Necesito que te vayas.

Se dio cuenta como el rostro de su madre cambiaba por completo ¿Qué? ¿Qué había dicho?, no entendió la actitud de su madre, hasta que repaso sus propias palabras, claro, eso no había sonado para nada bien.

—Solo por esta noche— Corrigió rápidamente, su madre puso esta vez una expresión más relajada —Voy a cenar con Astrid y…

—No digas más, ya entendí— Soltó Valka mientras reía de buena gana ¿Qué era tan gracioso? —Disfruta tu noche, creo que hoy me encargare de la vigilancia.

Se despidió de su madre con un fuerte abrazo, luego vería la forma de ayudarla, bueno de ayudarse entre ambos para poder dejar de lado esa melancolía que los invadía, a ellos que tenían alma de dragón.

En cuanto su madre se fue, se dispuso a preparar la cena, tomo muchos ingredientes y comenzó a cortar y poner al fuego, había cocinado miles de veces, pero no sabía porque justo en ese momento se le hacía tan difícil.

Tocaron a su puerta, de seguro esa sería su novia, se miró a sí mismo y sacudió un poco sus ropas y peino sus cabellos, intentando dar una buena imagen esa noche, abrió la puerta y ahí estaba ella, comenzó a sentirse igual o más nervioso que antes.

—Hola— Le dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras entraba a la casa, pudo ver como olía el aire —Hiccup, algo se quema.

Se espanto ante su comentario y corrió al fogón, en donde su comida había optado por quemarse, incluso salió algo de humo, que trato de ventilar lo más que pudo, mientras intentaba salvar la comida, pudo escuchar la risa de Astrid detrás de él, genial, los dioses lo odiaban.

—Se parece a algo que cocine yo— Le dijo aun riendo, no pudo evitar contagiarse y el también termino riendo ante lo ocurrido —Pero estoy segura de que aun podremos comerlo.

Se sentaron a la mesa, con solo un par de velas iluminándolos, mientras comían, comenzaron a hablar de la aldea, se dio cuenta de que tenía muchos planes para su pueblo, ella sacaba eso de él, querer ser mejor.

—¿Mucho que hacer estos meses? — Comento Hiccup hablando con formalidad, por supuesto que él tenía claro todo el trabajo que se estaba llevando a cabo en la aldea.

—El jefe me tiene llena de trabajo— Le respondió su novia con el mismo tono formal, siguiéndole el juego.

—Ese jefe es un cretino, debería dejarte descansar un poco.

—Si es un cretino, pero lo compensa siendo guapo.

Ambos volvieron a reír, como dos adolescentes despreocupados, miro a la rubia frente a él y no pudo evitar pensar en que le gustaría que fuera así siempre, algo tan simple como ellos ahí cenando juntos.

Era el momento, tomo sus jarras y se dirigió a llenarlas con hidromiel, ahí pondría su segunda parte del plan, puso dentro de la jarra de Astrid el objeto que estuvo haciendo en la fragua, un anillo, era simple, pero esperaba que sirviera, como símbolo de su unión.

Le dio su jarra a la rubia y volvió a sentarse frente a ella, tomo aire y se dio animo a sí mismo, para decir todo aquello que quería y tenía guardado en su interior desde que se enamoró de ella.

—Astrid... tu y yo, llevamos juntos mucho tiempo…— Comenzó lento pero nervioso, Astrid solo daba sorbos a su bebida mientras lo escuchaba —Eres una mujer maravillosa, la vikinga más fuerte que he conocido y dioses... a mis ojos eres perfecta en muchos sentidos, eres todo lo que siempre soñé.

—Quiero que siempre haya un Hiccup y una Astrid… ¿Astrid? — De pronto noto que su novia ponía una expresión extraña ¿acaso ella seguía sin querer casarse con él?, tal vez ella no quería eso después de todo, comenzó a sentirse paranoico, hasta que cayó en cuenta que la rubia se daba golpes en el pecho, se estaba ahogando.

Se acerco rápidamente a ella y comenzó a darle pequeños golpes en la espalda, pero al ver que no resultaba, por desesperación le dio uno más fuerte y ahí estaba, Astrid había escupido su regalo, en serio, los dioses debían odiarlo demasiado justo en ese momento.

—¿¡Estas bien!? ¡Cuanto lo siento! — Le dijo rápidamente, mientras le ofrecía más hidromiel para que pudiera sentirse mejor —¡Yo… Astrid!

—Vaya forma... de hacer una propuesta— Contesto ella cuando al fin pudo tranquilizarse y respirar bien, aunque tocia de vez en cuando.

—¡Lo siento! — Era un completo desastre, todas las disculpas de los nueve reinos no faltaban para ese momento, pero la rubia lo silencio poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios, a pesar de casi matarla se veía bastante tranquila.

—Hiccup, eres muy raro— Dijo tajantemente, descolocándolo un poco, quito el dedo que había puesto en sus labios, para luego acariciar su mejilla con suavidad —Pero, así te amo, Babe.

Ella lo beso con dulzura, se alegró de que estuviera bien, suspiro con alivio para luego volver a besarla, esta vez con más necesidad, sintió como ella paso sus manos por su cabello, mientras el solo la acercaba más a su cuerpo, pero ella se separó abruptamente, decepcionándolo un poco.

—Aún no te doy mi respuesta— Le dijo ella con coquetería, dioses, esa mujer lo tenía loco —Acepto, Hiccup Haddock.

Tomo el dichoso anillo, limpiándolo un poco, se lo puso en uno de sus dedos a la rubia, quien solo le daba una gran sonrisa, después de todo tal vez no había sido tan terrible.

—Hice esto para ti, sentí que no era correcto llegar y decirte que nos casáramos, a pesar de que ya te di un regalo de compromiso, pensé que debía darte algo más y bueno… te daré algo mucho mejor cuando nos casemos.

—Me encanta, a pesar de que intento asesinarme.

Ambos rieron, se abrazaron con cariño, para luego juntar sus frentes, así esperaba el que fuera siempre, con ellos juntos y felices, su corazón latía con fuerza, latía por la mujer que tenía en frente.

Al pensar en los dragones, sentía un vació dentro de él, un vació que solo se llenaba cuando estaba con ella, quien lo animaba y lo amaba por ser el, ya era tiempo, ya estaban listos y no querría que fuera de otra manera.

* * *

**Nuevo fic, la historia ira avanzando hacia el final de la película, al menos esa es la idea que tengo.**

**así que espero les guste este primer capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Se encontraba todo el pueblo reunido alrededor de una gran fogata, mientras el gran salón aun se encontraba en construcción, organizaban sus comidas allí. A la luz de la luna solían divertirse mucho, sobre todo cuando Gobber se emborrachaba y se ponía a cantar.

Estaba sentado en una larga mesa, junto a sus más cercanos, quienes bebían y comían tranquilamente, frente a él se encontraba Astrid, ambos se dirigían miradas y sonrisas cómplices de vez en cuando.

—¡Muy bien! ¿que les ocurre a ustedes dos?— Soltó Gobber escandalosamente mientras los miraba a ambos de manera acusatoria —Están muy raros.

Sonrió ante las palabras del herrero, volvió a dirigirle una mirada a la rubia que se encontraba frente a él, quien le asintió. Se levantó de su lugar, decidido y con emoción.

—¡Ajem!— Se aclaro la garganta, intentando tomar la atención de la animada aldea, sin mucho éxito a decir verdad —disculpen… podrían… ¡OIGAN!

Todo Berk guardo silencio ante su grito, tomándole completa atención y esperando a sus palabras.

—Como sabrán, el invierno prácticamente nos pisa los talones y aun nos falta mucho por construir.

—¿Podrías por favor no hablar de trabajo cuando estoy comiendo?— Se quejó su primo Snotlout, quien se echó perezosamente en la mesa, noto que algunos vikingos secundaban su opinión, así que tendría que ir al punto pronto —Déjanos descansar, aunque sea en la cena.

—Les menciono esto porque es importante, necesitamos estar listos para las heladas— Comento el con seriedad para dar énfasis en sus palabras —Quiero que las casas y los suministros estén listos para entonces.

—El gran salón necesita estar listo en caso de que no logremos terminar las casas, así tendremos un refugio en caso de cualquier problema y por último…

Le dirigió una nueva mirada a Astrid, quien le sonrió nerviosa, pero con una mirada segura, incitándolo a continuar.

—Astrid— en cuanto escucho su nombre, la rubia se levanto de su lugar y se puso junto a el —Astrid y yo… hemos decidido casarnos.

Escucho un grito ahogado departe de toda la aldea, para luego dar paso a los vítores, vio cómo su madre se levanto con lagrimas en los ojos y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su novia, Gobber le dio un fuerte golpe a el en la espalda y la pandilla los abrazaron a ambos, felices por ellos.

—La idea es casarnos al comienzo del invierno— Menciono para retomar la atención de los vikingos —Es por esto que me gustaría que todo estuviera listo antes.

—Por esto es que les pido, un último esfuerzo— Soltó inclinándose un poco sobre la mesa —Será difícil y trabajaremos mucho, pero seria importante para mi… para nosotros.

Hubo murmullos entre los habitantes, pero escucho un "Estoy con él, ¡quien me sigue!" de Tuffnut y luego mucho animo de parte de todos.

—No puedo creer que esto esté pasando— Dijo Fishlegs con emoción en su voz —Pero solo tienen un par de meses para preparar todo y la presión…

Pero los gemelos no lo dejaron continuar, ambos taparon su boca y se aclararon la garganta, pero previendo lo que querrían decirle, se apresuró para hablar el antes.

—Con Astrid hablamos y tienen absolutamente prohibido planear cualquier cosa de la boda, es una orden de jefe.

—Ustedes se lo pierden— Comento la gemela cruzándose de brazos y tomando asiento —Y ni queríamos planear lo que sea.

—Ya quisieras tenernos como planeadores de tu boda— Le secundo el gemelo, tomando asiento junto a su hermana —Nosotros tenemos el "estilo".

—Bueno, estoy feliz por ustedes— Interrumpio Eret los quejidos de los los gemelos, mientras apoyaba una mano en su hombro —Espero sean muy felices.

—Bueno, Astrid tuvo que conformarse, ya que no pudo ponerme las riendas— Soltó con autosuficiencia Snotlout —Muchas quisieran atar a este vikingo.

Mientras su primo seguía dando alardes sobre el mismo, Fishlegs seguía con su propia emoción y los gemelos aun hablaban de su estilo, Astrid se sentó junto a él, se apoyo en su hombro y el la abrazo en respuesta, ambos con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

.

.

.

El nuevo Berk comenzaba ya a tomar forma, todos trabajaban unidos desde el alba hasta el anochecer, era agotador, pero hasta ahora les estaba dando buenos resultados.

De pronto había uno que otro roce entre vikingos malhumorados, pero el los solucionaba rápidamente, con el tiempo se estaba volviendo cada vez mejor en eso de dirigir y manejar la aldea.

Solo quedaba un asunto por resolver, su boda, de la cual nadie se estaba encargando, ni siquiera el y Astrid, quienes estaban demasiado ocupados con todo lo demás.

Solo había una persona en todo el pueblo en la cual le confiaría la preparación de aquel día, su madre, a quien llevaba un buen rato buscando, pero no la encontraba por ningún lugar.

Recorrió todos los lugares que se le pudieron ocurrir, pero aun así no veía por ningún lugar a la mayor de los Haddock.

Iba a rendirse completamente, esperando encontrarla luego en su casa, cuando la vio, estaba en aquel risco en donde se despidieron de los dragones, ahí solo de pie, observando.

Se acerco a ella lentamente, el no había vuelto a mirar el horizonte buscando dragones desde que le propuso a Astrid que se casaran, su nueva vida era lo único que estaba en su mente en ese instante, pero supuso que era diferente para su madre, quien aun no encontraba su lugar sin los dragones.

Solo se paro de pie junto a ella, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo se quedaron allí, mirando el cielo.

—A veces, creo que los veo, allí a los lejos— Dijo su madre rompiendo el silencio que había entre ellos —Pero estoy segura de que solo es mi imaginación.

—También los extraño…— Fue lo único que pudo responder, comprendiendo bien el sentimiento de su madre —A veces también creo que escucho a Toothless en el tejado.

—Me pregunto todo el tiempo como esta, si… es feliz— Continuo, liberando por fin aquello que le aquejaba en su corazón —Me duele… todo el tiempo.

—Viví demasiado con ellos y ahora… no tenerlos alrededor de mi… — Compartió su madre con él, noto que intentaba contenerse —Para mi… es difícil volver a ser solo una persona de tierra.

Pudo ver como una lagrima corría por su rostro, instintivamente la abrazo con fuerza, lo que lo hizo soltar lagrimas a el también.

—Una vez… papa me dijo "que con el amor viene la separación, es parte del trato"— Murmuro en su hombro, mientras aún se aferraban el uno al otro —Pero… creo que nosotros aun tenemos amor para dar.

Se separo de ella con lentitud y le dedico una cálida sonrisa, ella toco su mejilla con suavidad, compartiendo una suave sonrisa, mientras las lágrimas aun corrían por su rostro.

—Mama, quiero que seas parte de nosotros, de Astrid y de mí, quiero que estés ahí... siempre.

—Eso me encantaría, pero creo que habrá momentos en los que tendría que marcharme.

Esto ultimo lo dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo, sintió como los colores se le subieron el rostro, se alejó avergonzado, balbuceando cosas, su madre solo soltó una pequeña risa.

—Creo que deberíamos volver— Soltó su madre mientras conservaba la sonrisa en el rostro —Aún hay mucho que hacer.

—Si, hablando sobre eso…

—¿Hay algún problema?

—No, no, es decir… mamá, ¿te gustaría planear nuestra boda?

Su madre ensancho aún más su sonrisa, sus ojos verdes volvían a verse con emoción, mientras volvía a darle un rápido abrazo.

—Seria todo un honor.

Volvieron a dirigirse a la aldea, dándole la espalda al horizonte, cerrando una puerta para ellos, pero abriendo los brazos hacia el futuro.

—Sabes, intentaba ser fuerte para ti— Le menciono su madre, mientras tocaba su cabello maternalmente.

—Que gracioso, yo intentaba ser fuerte para ti.

ambos se alejaron en dirección a su hogar, sintiendo que la relación con su madre se había fortalecido de alguna forma.

.

.

.

El tiempo paso rápidamente, trabajaba día y noche sin descanso, no había tenido tiempo de ver a sus amigos y si lo hacia era por temas completamente relacionados con la aldea, lo mismo con su madre a quien solo veía para hablar de temas relacionados con su inminente boda.

Pero a la que mas extrañaba ver era a Astrid, a quien no se topaba ni por casualidad. Intento buscarla un día, pero siempre se hallaba en lugares diferentes, su mente paranoica le decía que había huido para evitar casarse con el.

—¡Mi muchacho se casa mañana!— Sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda que lo saco de sus pensamientos, seguido por un abrazo de esos que te rompen la espalda —¿Estas nervioso?

—La verdad es que no mucho— Soltó cuando al fin pudo respirar —Pero cuando llegue el día de mañana de seguro me vuelvo loco.

—Ah recuerdo las bodas en las que estuve— El herrero dijo mientras suspiraba con emoción —En una, la novia huyo, en otra hubo una gran pelea y para que mencionar aquella en donde atacaron la aldea.

—Si, no me estas ayudando.

—Tranquilo, de seguro nada ocurre en la tuya.

—Gobber, hablando de la boda…— Comenzó nervioso, mientras daba rodeos con sus manos —Tu… ¿estarías en el lugar de mi padre?

Pudo ver como al herrero se le soltaba una lagrimilla, mientras se la limpiaba rápidamente e insistía que había mucho polvo en el aire.

—Por supuesto Hiccup— Soltó una vez el polvo dejo de molestarle en los ojos —Voy a prepararles algo especial a ustedes dos.

Le dedico una gran sonrisa al herrero, para luego abrazarlo con fuerza. Se despidio y regreso a su casa, lo mejor sería que ese día se acostara temprano.

Se encontró con su hogar vacío, de seguro su madre aun estaba arreglando detalles, se dirigió a su habitación dispuesto a lanzarse en su cama, pero cayo en cuenta de las palabras de Gobber, mañana era su boda, mañana tendría una esposa, comenzó a sentir un poco de pánico ¿Y si ocurría algo? ¿Y si se arrepentía Astrid? O peor ¿Y si él se arrepentía?

Comenzó a sentirse mareado y que la casa se le hacia cada vez más pequeña, comenzó a dar grandes bocanadas de aire, intentando sentirse mejor, pero resultaba peor.

Escucho que tocaban a su puerta, por lo que bajo como pudo, intentando verse lo mas normal posible.

Y allí estaban Fishlegs, Eret, Snotlout y Tuffnut, con grandes sonrisas y enseñándole varias jarras de hidromiel, todo su instinto le decía que cerrara la puerta.

—¡Ah, ni lo sueñes!— Soltó su primo mientras le daba un empujón y entraba en la casa —Hoy es tu ultima noche de libertad y no vas a escapar.

—Chicos… no es el momento.

—Te volvió el frió ¿no es así?— Le dijo el gemelo mientras se ponía demasiado cómodo en una silla —No te preocupes Hippy es normal, a mi tío Roffnut le paso, aunque el termino arrojándose por un acantilado.

—Gracias, nos si eso empeora o mejora el como me siento.

—No se de que te quejas— Comento nuevamente Snotlout mientras se comenzaba a servir el hidromiel —Te vas a casar con Astrid y todos aquí sabemos que es una belleza.

—Con un buen gancho derecho— Agrego Eret se había mantenido de pie cerca de la puerta —Odio admitirlo, pero el pequeño aquí tiene razón.

—Estoy… asustado— Dijo el mientras se unía al grupo en la mesa, mientras miraba una pequeña mancha intentando aclarar sus pensamientos —De que las cosas cambien.

—Por supuesto que cambiaran— Continuo Fishlegs mientras apoyaba una mano en su hombro —Es parte de la vida, pero no tiene porque ser malo.

Se quedo un momento pensativo en las palabras de sus amigos, los miro cada uno y sonrió, tenían razón, no había nada que temer. Tomo una jarra de hidromiel y la bebió toda de un golpe.

—Bien ¿y cuál es la idea de esta noche?

La noche continuo llena de bebidas y risas, no solía beber tanto así que comenzó a sentir pronto en efecto de la bebida en su cuerpo y al parecer no era el único, ya que los jóvenes a su alrededor comenzaron a verse mas alegres de lo normal.

—¿Y cómo son las bodas en Berk?— Dijo de pronto Eret, mientras llenaba nuevamente su jarra con hidromiel.

—Pues, se cumplen una serie de tradiciones— Comento con orgullo de su conocimiento el más regordete —Por ejemplo, en este momento Astrid debe estar en su baño de la novia y mañana ambos novios frente a la aldea darán el discurso tradicional para unir pare…

—Si, si, lo que digas cara de pez— Lo interrumpió Snotlout mientras tapaba la boca del chico —Aquí lo que yo escuche, es que hay un par de chicas sin ropa.

—No estarás insinu…— Soltó nuevamente Fishlegs mientras se descubría la boca, para ser silenciado nuevamente.

—Yo no insinuó nada, tal vez es momento que hablemos de "ello", veras Hiccup cuando un vikingo y una vikinga se quieren mucho, pero mucho, mucho…

—¡No, me niego a tener esta conversación con ustedes!— Corto de lleno a su primo, mientras se bebía otra jarra hasta el final —Eso es algo solo entre Astrid y yo.

—Como quieras— Bufo Snotlout, mientras se tambaleaba, pero aun así continuaba bebiendo —Te perderás mis maravillosos consejos.

—¡Aay, nuestro pobre Hippy!— Le soltó escandalosamente el gemelo mientras lo abrazaba —El pobre abandona su libertad.

—¡Ya se!— Dijo mientras jalaba su cabeza y la juntaba con su "barba" —Le llamaremos a este emblemático momento "despedida de soltero"

Se separo con dificultad y riendo del gemelo, los chicos continuaron bebiendo y celebrando, no supo en que momento fue en que cayo completamente dormido.

Despertó con dificultad, se encontraba en la fragua, ¿como había llegado ahí? No lo recordaba, se levanto pesadamente mientras buscaba al herrero, pero Gobber no se encontraba por ningún lugar, se dio cuenta de que la aldea en general estaba muy vacía, lo que era bastante raro.

Y como si le diera un golpe, lo recordó de pronto, ¡su boda!, se supone que el debería estar alistándose para ese gran momento en su vida.

Corrió hasta su casa en donde se topo de frente con su madre al abrir la puerta, quien lo fulmino con su mirada.

—¿¡DONDE RAYOS ESTABAS!?— Le grito su madre en cuanto pudo, provocandole un gran dolor de cabeza se veía realmente enojada —¡DEBISTE COMENZAR A PREPARARTE HACE HORAS!

—mamá, por favor… no grites— Puso sus brazos frente a el en modo de defensa —En serio, lo siento.

Pudo ver como su madre suspiraba, aun se le veía enfadada, pero supuso que solo se controlaba con tal de no asesinarlo.

—Sube a tu cuarto y prepárate— Le dijo con una tranquilidad contenida —Tendrás que hacerlo rápido, si tardas solo un poco, subiré y te vestiré.

Trago duro y como si fuera un niño pequeño regañado, se dirigió al cuarto de lavado donde se dio un baño rápido, no hubo tiempo de calentar el agua, así que por lo menos esperaba el agua helada lo despertara y se afeito la imperceptible barba que comenzaba a crecerle.

se dirigió a su habitación, donde la ropa que usaría se encontraba perfectamente estirada en su cama, era una túnica blanca con bordados de oro que combinaba junto a un pantalón de color claro, uñas muñequeras de oro y por último una corona de hojas de las cuales desconocía su nombre u origen.

Se vistió rápidamente, comenzando a sentir nervios a medida de que se ponía las prendas, ¿Cómo estaría Astrid? ¿igual de nerviosa que el? ¿o ella no tendría nervios?

—¿Puedo entrar?— Escucho mientras tocaban a su puerta, era su madre quien sonaba mucho mas dulce que hace un rato.

—Pasa, ya estoy listo— Comento mientras terminaba de ajustarse la ropa.

Su madre abrió lentamente, en cuanto cruzaron sus miradas su madre se llevo las manos al rostro, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir.

—Oh... hijo…— Soltó entre los sollozos que ahora comenzaba a emitir —Te ves… tan guapo.

—Mama… por favor, no llores— Le dijo el con suavidad —No soporto verte llorar.

—Lo siento… lo siento— Ella le respondió mientras se limpiaba el rostro —Solo vine a decirte que Gobber esta aquí, yo iré a ver si Astrid necesita algo.

Se acerco a el con lentitud y le toco la mejilla con suavidad, dándole una gran sonrisa.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti— Le dijo mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo, que el devolvio con la misma fuerza —Y estoy segura que tu padre también lo estaría.

—Gracias mamá.

Acompaño a su madre al primer piso de la casa, en donde Gobber los esperaba, al verlo también le sonrió de gran manera, su madre se despidió de ambos, dejándolos solos.

—Te ves como todo un jefe— Le dijo, aunque se quedo pensativo, mientras le daba un vistazo de arriba a abajo —Pero creo que te falta algo.

Se miro a si mismo, tratando de ver que cosa podía faltarle, estaba usando todo lo que le habían dejado.

—Esto— El herrero le tendió un paquete que se encontraba perfectamente envuelto, el cual recibió y abrió sobre la mesa.

Dentro se encontró con una piel envuelta y un cinturón, el cual llevaba a el símbolo de un furia nocturna, tomo la piel y la levanto, era una capa, como la que usaba su padre, pero esta llevaba los mismos símbolos que su cinturón, lo que lo hizo soltar unas lagrimas.

—Muchas gracias…— Dijo mientras se limpiaba los ojos rápidamente —Esto es… wow…

—Basta… o me haras llorar a mi también.

Le dio un rapido abrazo al herrero y se termino de arreglar con las cosas que Gobber le había dado, sin duda se sentía diferente, se sentía como todo un jefe.

Ya estaba listo, suspiro nerviosamente y con Gobber se dirigió al lugar de su boda, justo a los pies de la estatua de su padre, en cuanto abrió la puerta de su casa lo invadió el frió del exterior, había nevado la noche anterior por lo que todo el pueblo estaba cubierto por un manto blanco .

Su madre ya se encontraba en el lugar de la boda, al igual que todo el pueblo, solo faltaban Astrid y sus padres, se acerco a su madre y le sonrió nervioso.

—Hijo, te tengo una sorpresa— Le comento mientras lo dirigía mas cerca de la estatua —Espero te guste.

En cuanto estuvo un poco mas cerca lo vio, ahí en la parte baja de la figura, se encontraba un tallado de como había conocido a Toothless, volvió a emocionarse sintiendo que las lagrimas volverían, sin duda el día estaba siendo muy emotivo.

Le dio un abrazo rápido a su madre, para luego tomar su lugar frente a Gothi, esperando a que su novia llegara; le dio un vistazo a la gente que se había reunido allí, podría decir que estaba todo el pueblo, notando por sobretodo a sus amigos quienes ocupaban el frente de la multitud.

Escucho murmullos que hicieron que pusiera atención a lo que los provocaba; ahí fue cuando la vio, a ella, la vikinga mas hermosa que había conocido.

Astrid venia caminando junto a sus padres, estaba usando un hermoso vestido blanco, su largo cabello estaba suelto y sobre su cabeza llevaba una corona de flores, al igual que el llevaba muñequeras y un cinturón de oro, pero lo que mas llamo su atención fue la capa que cubría su espalda, era blanca como la nieve que había alrededor; esta llevada dos símbolos con nadders, sin duda ese también era un regalo de Gobber.

En cuanto llegó se puso frente a el, le entrego el ramo que llevaba al herrero, quien al parecer ya estaba conteniendo las lagrimas.

Estaba nervioso, podía sentir como todo su cuerpo temblaba; sentía que no podía quitar la vista de su novia o simplemente moriría, después de un par de tradiciones que la verdad no escucho del todo, llego el momento final de la ceremonia.

Sonrió y le extendió sus manos a Astrid esperando que las tomara, la sorprendió arreglándose una parte de su vestido, el le dio un pequeño asentimiento; ella lo observo y luego miro sus manos, como dudando sobre si debía tomarlas o no; el jamas dejo de sonreirle, lleno de felicidad y sinceridad.

Astrid sonrió junto a el y tomo sus manos con suavidad, para luego dale un pequeño asentimiento, Gothi envolvió sus manos en una tela que se veía muy delicada, para luego con su bastón terminar la ceremonia que forjaba su unión.

Su felicidad fue demasiada, ya no resistió más y la beso con intensidad, el mundo había dejado de existir para el, ahora solo eran ellos dos.

—¡POR EL JEFE Y LA JEFA!

Se separo de su ahora esposa, ambos se dedicaron una mirada llena de amor para luego ponerse frente al pueblo como la pareja real que eran ahora, pudo fijarse en sus amigos quienes lloraban escandalosamente.

—¡QUE COMIENCE LA CELEBRACIÓN EN EL GRAN SALÓN!- Escucho a su madre gritar, en cuanto escucharon sus palabras, la mayoría de los berkianos comenzaron a caminar apresuradamente, abandonando el lugar.

Al notar que la atención en ellos desapareció por un momento, jalo la mano de Astrid, guiándola junto a el.

La llevo a ese lugar, el acantilado en donde se despidieron de los dragones, ella no dijo nada en ningún momento, solo se quedo mirando el horizonte justo como el, apretando con mucha más fuerza su mano.

Pudo escuchar unos pasos detrás de ellos, pero no volteo, sabia exactamente quienes eran, Astrid miro hacia atrás por un momento, para luego volver su vista hacia el frente.

Las nubes estaban por lo bajo, provocando que el mar fuera reemplazado por estas, lo comparo a como cuando volaba con Toothless muy arriba; le hubiera encantado que el estuviera con el en ese momento.

Miro a la rubia que estaba junto a el, quien le devolvió una mirada triste, supuso que ella estaba pensando en lo mismo, la atrajo a el tomándola del hombro, para darle un poco de consuelo, ella solo apoyo su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasaron allí, completamente en silencio, mirando el horizonte, se separo de Astrid y se puso frente a todos.

—Gracias— Soltó, dejando a más de uno mirándolo raro —Por dejarme ser yo mismo.

Pudo ver un par de sonrisas, de pronto todos corrieron en su dirección y le dieron un gran abrazo grupal, no necesitaba mucho más para sentirse feliz.

—Bien, sera mejor que vayamos al gran salón— Dijo mientras se separaba de todos y tomaba la mano de Astrid —Después de todo el banquete no puede comenzar sin nosotros.

.

.

.

Cuando entraron al gran salón los vítores del pueblo y el olor de la comida, inundaron sus sentidos. Aunque no supo si la celebración de los vikingos en ese momento era por ellos o porque por fin podrían comer.

El y Astrid se sentaron en la mesa que les habían preparadado, justo arriba y en medio, el lugar de los jefes.

Se fijo en los detalles de las enormes sillas, ambas tenían tallados de dragones de distintas especies, un trabajo que debió haber costado, pero eso lo hacia un más maravilloso.

Se topo con la mirada de Astrid, quien lo observaba fijamente con una sonrisa, la luz del gran salón de daba un brillo singular, que la hacia aun más hermosa, se acerco y le dio un corto beso, sin importar toda la gente de su alrededor.

—¡Consíganse una habitación!

Rio ante el comentario, se levanto y alzo su jarra con hidromiel, Astrid lo secundo haciendo lo mismo, paso su mano por su cintura para atraerla aún más a el.

—Quiero agradecerles, por permitir que todo saliera tan bien— Comenzó su pequeño discurso —Y de hacer este uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

—Quiero agradecer a los dioses, por dejarnos celebrar este momento y… por ponerte en mi camino, Astrid… eres el amor de mi vida.

—Bueno, no me dejaron muchas opciones— Bromeo ella, provocando las risas de todos —Eres el amor de mi vida Hiccup, agradezco a los dioses por dejarme estar a tu lado.

—Por ultimo… agradezco… a mi padre— Sintió como la garganta se le apretó, la rubia que estaba a su lado puso una mano en su espalda, dándole mas fuerza —Por continuar guiándonos desde el Valhalla.

—¡Skol!- Dijo mientras alzaba aun mas su jarra.

—¡Skol!— Pronuncio Astrid a su lado, el pueblo también los siguió pronunciando el brindis, levantando sus tazas, para luego beber.

El día fue pasando entre bebidas, comidas y bailes; la gente de la aldea se acercaba a ellos para darle sus felicitaciones e incluso algunos les dieron regalos para el nuevo hogar que formarían.

—Hiccup, estoy algo cansada— Menciono su Lady en voz baja —¿Podemos irnos?

Le asintió, también se encontraba muy cansado, el día en si había sido bastante agotador y solo tenia ganas de llegar a su cama y dormir.

Ambos se levantaron, dispuestos a marcharse del gran salón, nadie los había notado, hasta que escucho a un Gobber bastante ebrio gritar.

—¡Ey, ustedes dos! ¡Diviértanse!— les grito en un evidente tono pícaro, provocando que toda la aldea se uniera.

Se sonrojo, recordando abruptamente lo que se suponía tendría que pasar entre ellos esa noche.

Se dirigieron a su casa, la cual ahora era el nuevo hogar de Astrid, de ellos, se sentía como un manojo de nervios, pero dejo escapar una bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse.

—Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar, señora Haddock— se sintió raro llamarla así, pero al mismo tiempo le daba una felicidad inmensa.

—Ah, pensé que seria mas grande— Dijo ella mientras ponía sus manos en la cadera y fruncía el ceño.

—Si quieres podemos agrandarla. Poner mas paredes y…— Comenzó a hablar nerviosa y rápidamente, pero Astrid solo se rió de el.

—Estaba bromeando.

Bufo ante su comentario mientras ella aun reía, así que juguetonamente la cargo en sus brazos, provocando que ella soltara un grito, la beso con suavidad, para luego llevarla al interior de la casa.

Una vez estuvieron adentro cerro la puerta con su pierna y la bajo cuidadosamente.

Se quedaron ahí en silencio, pero no de manera incomoda, solo parecía que ninguno de los dos quería romper el momento.

De pronto Astrid tomo su mano, dirigiéndolo a su habitación, que ahora era de ellos, el corazón le comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza, que creyó que ella podría escucharlo.

Al entrar se dio cuenta, de que su cama había sido reemplazada por una mas grande, ademas de un par de cosas que supuso eran de la rubia.

Ella comenzó a quitarse la capa y los adornos que llevaba, se sonrojo al pensar en que se quitaría todo, pero la rubia solo se recostó en la cama con su vestido, lo miro y palmeo el lado vació, entendiendo de inmediato, la imito y se quito las cosas "incomodas" para recostarse a su lado, ambos solo se quedaron allí, observando el techo.

—¿Alguna vez pensaste que esto pasaría?— Le dijo ella con suavidad, mientras volteaba el rostro para verlo.

—¿Hablas enserio?— Le respondió con diversión, mientras repasaba mentalmente su historia con ella —Ni en un millón de años, pensé que tu y yo… e incluso con cualquiera, en algún punto pensé que terminaría expulsado de la aldea y completamente solo.

Ella rió ante su comentario, se levanto para mirarla con el ceño fruncido asiéndose el ofendido.

—Me alegra saber que mi casi desgracia, te hace feliz.

—No seas dramático— Le contesto mientras ella le daba un leve empujón —Si te hace sentir mejor, jamas pensé en casarme.

—No veo como eso me haría sentir mejor.

—Tonto, hablo de antes. Siempre pensé que terminaría casándome obligada con Snotlout o algún otro.

—Por favor My Lady, todos sabemos que hubieras herido seriamente a cualquiera antes de casarte obligada.

Astrid le golpeo el hombro con fuerza, el cual se sobo con dolor para luego lanzarse a la chica y comenzar a hacerle cosquillas.

—¡Oh no! Has comenzado una guerra que no podrás terminar— Le dijo ella entre risas.

Ambos comenzaron una mini lucha, en la cual por supuesto termino ganando la rubia, ella siempre ganaba después de todo. Para cuando se dio cuenta el se encontraba sobre ella, miro aquellos ojos azules y la beso con suavidad.

—¿Estas mas tranquilo?— Le soltó ella cuando dejo de besarle— Escucha Hiccup… no tenemos que hacer nada si no quieres.

Se sonrojo ante las palabras de su lady y soltó con un gran suspiro su cabeza entre el cuello de Astrid y la cama.

—Se supone que yo debería decirte eso— Respondió sin mirarla, ella solo le acariciaba el cabello tranquilamente —¿Tú… quieres?

La sintió suspirar y jalo de su rostro, para que la mirara, su rostro mostraba una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hiccup te amo, pero no haremos nada de lo que no te sientas preparado y tampoco quiero que te sientas obligado.

—Ahora se porque Gobber dice que tu llevas los pantalones de la relación— Bufo sintiéndose como un tonto, pero en respuesta Astrid volvió a darle otro golpe más fuerte que el anterior —¡Auch! ¿Porque me golpeas?

—¡Eso fue por lo que sea que estés pensando y esto!— Dijo mientras lo jalaba del cuello y le daba un apasionado beso —Es por todo lo demás.

Le sonrió a su ahora esposa, sin duda esa mujer lo volvía loco de las maneras menos esperadas, continuo besándola con necesidad, quería sentirse cerca de ella, mostrarle cuanto la amaba.

poco a poco el nerviosismo comenzó a marcharse y en la soledad de la casa solo se encontraban ellos amándose como nunca antes, la noche aun era joven para ellos y les aguardaba toda una vida juntos.

* * *

**Nuevo capitulo y creo que es el mas largo que haya escrito alguna vez.**

**Me costo bastante escribir este capitulo, no porque no supiera que poner, si no que quería poner demasiadas cosas y nunca terminaba.**

**Por cierto, cambie el nombre del fic, se llama igual que la canción de Melendi, pues considero que la letra es muy acertada con la película y lo que quiero escribir.**

**en fin, espero les guste.**

**P.D: Skol es una palabra que usaban los vikingos para brindar, practicamente es "salud", pero no queria ponerlo como tal. jaja**


	3. Chapter 3

Se despertó con un ruido en la planta baja de su casa, se levanto perezosamente, solo para darse cuenta de un brazo que se aferraba fuertemente a él por la cintura.

Miro a la persona que se encontraba a su lado, Astrid dormía plácidamente, la manta apenas cubría su cuerpo desnudo, sonrió ante el recuerdo de tan agradable noche, la primera de muchas junto al amor de su vida.

Se inclino sobre ella, dándole un beso en la frente, ella se remeció ante su contacto, para luego darle la espalda, rió con ternura y la arropo para que continuara durmiendo.

Se vistió lo más silenciosamente que pudo, para no molestar a su durmiente esposa, bajo dispuesto a saber de que se trataba aquel ruido que había escuchado, lo primero que invadió sus sentidos, fue un olor delicioso.

Allí en la mesa del comedor se encontraba una variedad de comidas, además de una nota, tomo el papel que llevaba el nombre de Astrid y suyo, comenzó a leerlo, mientras devoraba rápidamente un panecillo.

—¿Qué dice?— Escucho detrás de él, mientras unos brazos lo rodeaban por la cintura.

Se volteo, encontrándose con la rubia solo vestida con una polera de el, supuso que tomo lo primero que encontró, pero no se quejaba, se veía bastante atractiva asi y con su cabello suelto.

—Es de mi madre— Le contesto mientras se sentaba y la atraía hacia el, sentándola en una de sus piernas —Dice que nos dejara todo un mes solos y que espera disfrutemos el desayuno.

—Ya veo— Fue lo único que dijo su esposa, mientras tomaba un poco de fruta y la comía, llevando su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras degustaba el alimento fresco.

Pero él lo único que pudo ver era su hermoso cuello, comenzó a besarla en aquel lugar, provocando que Astrid se sobresaltara, ante su repentina muestra de afecto.

—¡Oye! Casi haces que tire todo— Se quejo ella, mientras intentaba huir de el juguetonamente.

—Si, eso no va a pasar— Le soltó el mientras la levantaba entre sus brazos y la llevaba de vuelta a la habitación.

—Hiccup, el desayuno— Dijo ella entre risas, mientras se dejaba cargar.

—Creo que tendrá que esperar.

Se besaron con pasión, mientras el aun la cargaba por las escaleras, solo sentía felicidad, sin duda amaría la vida de casado.

.

.

.

¡Odiaba la vida de casado!, bueno, no es que la odiara, pero todo se le hacia sumamente complicado.

Habian pasado dos semanas desde su boda, y los primeros días habían sido dicha y felicidad, lo complicado vino después, cuando se dio cuenta de que una cosa era ser novio de Astrid y otra totalmente distinta era vivir con ella.

A ambos se les había hecho complicado adaptarse a la vida del otro, comenzó a notar cosas pequeñas, que, si bien antes estaban ahí, ahora se le hacían molestas.

Como, por ejemplo, su esposa era muy ordenada y el todo lo contrario y solía molestarse con ella cuando movía sus cosas, porque luego no las encontraba. Astrid por otro lado tambien se enfadaba con el, solía patearlo en las noches, ya que decía que roncaba.

Por otro lado, luego de esas pequeñas discusiones, siempre terminaban reconciliándose con mucha pasión, lo que le agradaba bastante, pero en cierto modo ya le estaban agotando.

Otra aparente desgracia era que se había vuelto el único conejillo de indias cuando su esposa experimentaba con la cocina. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces devolvio su almuerzo en esas semanas.

—Oye, ¿qué haces aun aquí?

Se distrajo de sus pensamientos para enfocarse en el herrero quien se encontraba de pie a sus espaldas, sus brazos estaban apoyados en sus caderas y tenia ligeramente el ceño fruncido.

—Estoy trabajando— Respondió como si nada, mientras continuaba con un descuidado martilleo sobre el metal.

—Chico, llevas allí como tres horas, esa cosa ya ni parece una cosa— Respondió el herrero haciendo un ademan con sus manos y señalando por completo su creación.

Observo "la cosa" en cuestión, Gobber tenía razón, "eso" no se parecía a nada, abandono su trabajo, limpio rapidamente sus manos en el delantal, esperando trabajar en cualquier otra cosa.

—¿No necesitas ayuda? ¿ya sabes, algún trabajo que necesites terminar urgentemente?

—Deja de evitar a tu esposa y vete a casa— Lo regaño el hombre mientras autoritariamente apuntaba fuera de la fragua, típico del herrero, directo al grano.

—No la evito…— Murmuro más como para el mismo —solo… yo...

De pronto sintió como un burbujeo subió por su estomago y libero toda la frustración que sentía, golpeando el aire y conteniendo un grito, para terminar sentado en una de las sillas del lugar.

—¡Peleamos todo el tiempo!— Comenzó a descargar todo su sentir —¡Por todo! ¡Hasta por la más mínima cosa!

—Pues eso es bastante normal— Comento su madre, mientras entraba en la fragua y se ponía cómoda —Pasaron de verse solo por la aldea a tener una vida juntos.

—Eso lo entiendo, pero aun así no creo que nuestra situación sea normal.

—¡Ay, Por favor!— Soltó su madre mientras hacia un ademan relajado con su mano —Hay parejas vikingas que pelean con hachas en sus primeros días. Yo incluso eche a tu padre de la casa por una semana.

—Jamás había visto a un hombre quejarse tanto durante toda una semana— Complemento el comentario el herrero, mientras parecía estar recordando ese momento junto a su padre.

—Mamà ¿porque no regresas a la casa?. Todo sería más fácil contigo ahí— Le suplico a la mujer, pero ella solo negó inmediatamente con la cabeza.

—No puedo solucionar esto por ti, hijo— Le contesto con simpleza, mientras se recargaba sobre su cadera —Astrid es tu esposa, solo habla con ella.

—Se nota que no la conoces tanto— Bufo con frustración, el más que nadie sabía que la rubia podía ser realmente testaruda a veces, aunque claro, el también.

—Ambos son cabezas de carnero— Soltó Gobber, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza —Apuesto que ni siquiera ha llevado todas sus cosas a la casa.

—¡Así que ahora vas y arreglas este desastre! O no tendré un nieto pronto— Se sonrojo ante tal comentario, sin duda el no estaba pensando para nada en un hijo y menos esperaba recibir esa sugerencia de parte de su madre.

—Esta bien, esta bien, lo arreglare— Soltó con un suspiro, mientras se levantaba, sintiendose totalmente derrotado —Pero para la información de ambos, no pienso tener ningún "nieto" pronto.

.

.

.

Entro a su hogar con cautela, ya siendo por la tarde, Astrid debía de encontrarse en casa, pero para su sorpresa no la encontró por ningún lugar.

Le dio un vistazo a su alrededor, la casa estaba como siempre, sus cosas por ahí y uno que otro objeto de su madre, recordó las palabras de Gobber y realmente allí no había ningún indicio de que la rubia viviera allí, aparte de un par de prendas suyas que estaban perfectamente apiladas en una esquina.

Suspiro cansadamente, sin duda había sido un cabeza de carnero, tal y como se lo había dicho el herrero, salio de sus pensamientos en cuanto escucho la puerta abrirse. Allí, entrando como si pidiera permiso, estaba Astrid, toda sucia y con hacha en mano.

—Ah, hola— Le dijo ella tranquilamente, mientras ponía el hacha junto a la puerta —Pense que llegarías mas tarde.

Nuevamente suspiro, la tomo de las manos y la invito sentarse frente a el —Tenemos que hablar.

—¿Paso algo malo con la aldea?— Pregunto enseguida, mientras se ponía de pie inmediatamente en alerta.

—No, no, la aldea esta bien— Soltó rápidamente, para calmarla —Quiero hablar sobre nosotros.

—Oh…— Respondió ella en un murmullo, mientras volvía a sentarse lentamente, se puso un mechón del cabello detrás de la oreja de manera nerviosa. —¿De que quieres hablar?

—Escucha Astrid. Soy un idiota— Dijo en un suspiro, mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello —Lo siento.

—¿Porque te disculpas?— Soltó ella, mientras reprimía una sonrisa —¿Acaso ya abandonaste tus labores?

Rio ante su comentario, sobre todo por que su esposa comenzo a imitarlo de manera graciosa, la sostuvo por los hombros, tratando de que así se quedara tranquila.

—No. eso lo dejare para mañana, pero esto es serio.

Soltó un suspiro, mientras su pierna se movía nerviosamente, paso una mano por su cabello rápidamente, hasta que ella le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro,pensó que de seguro ella quería que se apresurara en lo que quería decirle.

—Astrid, he sido un pésimo esposo— Le dijo mientras soltaba nuevamente un suspiro— Sólo me he preocupado de mi comodidad y nunca pensé en la tuya.

—¿De qué rayos hablas?— La rubia contesto, mientras lo miraba con una expresión confundida —¿Te sientes bien?

—Mira a tu alrededor. No hay ningún indicio de que vivas aquí. Además, últimamente he estado de muy mal humor contigo, viví tanto tiempo prácticamente solo, que cuando nos casamos jamás intenté vivir contigo.

Astrid solo cruzo sus brazos ante su comentario, mostrando una expresión pensante ante sus palabras.

—Y tampoco te he involucrado mucho con la aldea, tu siempre ayudas, pero eso es distinto a ser la jefa de Berk— Al terminar sus palabras, se levantó con un aire dramático, mientras su esposa lo miraba con diversión— Es por eso por lo que yo declaró, que tu Astrid Haddock, jefa de Berk, eres mi igual, además de convertirte en la nueva General de nuevo Berk.

Ella rio ante su comentario, se levantó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, para luego mirarlo con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Si comprenderás que a muchos no les gustara esa decisión, cierto?

—También se quejaron cuando decidí encontrar una nueva isla y eso no me detuvo.

—Estas loco, espero que lo tengas claro— Astrid cerro la distancia entre ellos, besándolo de manera corta, pero dulce —Eso me gusta de ti.

—Lo se— Le soltó mientras volvía a besarla, esta vez con mas intensidad —Pero eso es lo que te gusta de mi.

—No estés tan seguro— Ella le solto mientras se alejaba riendo, pero el la detuvo nuevamente sosteniendo la de la cintura, causando una especie de baile entre sus movimientos.

—Pero era enserio Astrid, todo lo que dije. Esta es nuestra casa, arreglarla cómo quieras, cambia lo que quieras.

—Esta bien, la verdad es… que no quería tocar tus cosas, tampoco me acostumbro a nuestra vida juntos.

—Pues tendremos que arreglar eso pronto— La cargo en sus brazos, mientras ella soltaba un pequeño grito.

—¡Suéltame Hiccup Haddock!— Su esposa soltó mientras pataleaba, fingiendo oponer resistencia —¡Tengo que darme un baño!.

—Olvídalo, señora Haddock, tu y yo tendremos que arreglar nuestros problemas de convivencia seriamente. ademas ¿quien dice que no podemos tomar ese baño juntos?

—Eres un aprovechado.

Quién iba a pensar que al final Gobber y su madre tendría razón y sólo debía hablar con su esposa, por entonces lo único que necesitaba era que nadie necesitará al jefe, ni a la jefa por el resto del día.

* * *

**No estaba muerta, jaja **

**solo muy ocupada, aqui retomando de a poquito, no piensen que lo dejare botado.**


End file.
